Invisible
by Megs77
Summary: Growing up, Gaz thought that all of those television shows were over-exaggerating when they showed the labeled '"loser" kid being picked on. Never in a million years would she think young adults would act that way to their peers. Was she ever wrong...
1. Kids Can Be Cruel

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm back with a second ZAGR story. My first one hasn't gotten very much feedback so I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not. This one is completely different. It will be a bit more light-hearted and easier for the reader to relate to. Some of the characters, especially Zim will seem very OOC, but the reason for their behavior will be explained in later chapters.

Let me know if you guys like it and want it to be continued.

I don't own Invader Zim, obviously.

**Invisible**

A long sigh excaped Gaz's lips as she stared at the school building that stood before her. Oh high school, how she loathed it so. She mentally prepared herself for the teasing, pushing and pranks she was about to experience when she walked through the doors. Growing up, Gaz thought that all of those television shows were over-exaggerating when they showed the labeled '"loser" kid being picked on. Never in a million years would she think young adults would act that way to their peers.

Was she ever wrong...

"Ugh!" She cried out as she felt a harsh shove from behind. Great, she wasn't wvwn inside the wretched building and the torment had already started.

"Geez! Why don't you move out of the way? Freak!" A teenage boy shouted at her as he passed. He high-fived one of his friends as they both laughed hysterically.

Did they really think it was that funny? What happened to the human population? She pursed her lips as she forced her legs to move. It was days like these she wished that her father wasn't so busy so that just maybe he could homeschool her. A girl can wish, right?

Gaz tried to make herself as invisible as possible while she walked down the hallway toward her locker. She dodged and ducked, careful not to get in the way of any of the "popular" kids. She knew that if she so much as glanced at one of them they would make her life a living hell.

Finally, she had finally made it to her locker. She entered the combination and it easily clicked open. Ugh, physics, quite possibly the worst class you could have at 7:45 in the morning. She pulled the large textbook out of her locker, along with a composition notebook she kept all of her notes in.

When she closed the locker door she could feel eyes searing into her. Another sigh. This was going to suck. She turned to face a group of three girls. They were all very attractive girls, the one standing in front the best looking out of all three. Her gorgeous blonde locks cascaded gracefully down her back. Her skin, make-up and nails always looked flawless. She wore a light blue dress that did an amazing job of bringing out her beautiful eyes. It looked as if a hollywood style and make-up team got her ready every morning before school.

"Hey Gaz." The girl said. She made sure to emphasize the second word as cruelly as she could. Gaz stood silently, wishing so badly she could just sink into the floor and disappear forever.

"Nice outfit, the bland plaid really goes well with your personality. And the pigtails, definitely a nice touch." The girl continued. She and her friends giggled loudly as they stared at the violet haired girl. "See you around loser."

Gaz watched as they walked past her. As much as the young woman didn't want to admit it, her words stung. Not just because she was Tiffany Carter, head cheerleader and most popular girl in the entire school. Not because every boy in school wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. They stung because just four years ago they had been best friends, inseperable. It seemed like they spent every ounce of freetime together that they could. And now...now Tiffany couldn't even look in her direction without sneering.

It was amazing how a letterman's jacket and a set of pom-poms could change someone so drastically. Highschool had stopped being a learning institution a long time ago. Now it was just some never-ending popularity contest.

The first bell rang, warning the students that they should start heading to class. Gaz clutched her books tightly as she tried to maneuver through the crowded hallways. It was like a fish trying to swim upstream. After about a minute or so she finally saw the entrance to the classroom.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she headed towards the doorway. Not paying attention, she ran right into somebody. Her books hit the floor with a loud thud. "Oh gosh...I'm sorry." Gaz said quietly as she dropped to her knees to gether her belongings. She silently prayed it wasn't Tiffany or one of her plastic robot followers.

She saw a hand reach out to help her. Her heart stopped for a moment. She recognized the green skin all too well. This was worse...sooo much worse. She took it all back, even Tiffany would have been better than this. Gaz quickly gathered her things and stood up. She kept her eyes low, not looking straight at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, actually sounding concerned. She nodded her head vigorously. "Mhmm. I'm fine. I'm sorry." Was her very short reply. He nodded his head, obviously a bit confused by her actions and then headed down the hallway.

Before he was out of sight, Gaz turned around and watched him disappear. She couldn't believe she had just run into _him_. "Zim."


	2. Just Dance

Author's Note: There isn't much of Zim in this chapter, but that will definitely change in the next one! The first chapters are always the hardest with the character building and such. Anyways, enjoy!

**Just Dance**

Calculus seemed to painfully drag on even longer than usual. Gaz knew that the last class of the day always seemed longer, but this was just ridiculous.

She looked to her right and saw that one of the students had fallen asleep on his book. He was drooling a bit. The second hand on the clock felt like it should have been the hour hand with how slow it ticked. The teacher's words began to run together as he drawled on.

Gaz tapped her pencil impatiently on the the notebook she had been taking notes in. She counted down the last seconds until she heard the bell ring loudly. It was the sweetest noise she thought she had ever heard.

Loud voices echoed in the hallways. Students were making plans for the weekend, most involving all night parties and booze of some sort. Gaz hunched over, trying to move through the rowdy, obnoxious teens. She checked her watch. 'I guess I'll have enough time to grab something to eat before heading to my show.' She thought to herself as she walked through the main entrance of the school.

It felt so good to be released from that temporary prison. Actually no, prison was too kind of a word for it. If she had to choose between the two, prison it would be.

She rushed up the bus stairs and quickly took a seat in the back. Her mind raced as she thought of all of the things she had to get done before her dance recital. Gaz had been dancing for most of her life, and she was quite good at it. Of course, not many people at school knew it. Who would bother to ask her what some of her hobbies were. The only person at school who knew was a girl named Ginny.

Gaz and Ginny had danced together for a few years now. They had taken ballet when they were young, but ended up on the same hip-hop dance team some years prior. They were both the only two girls on the team. The other five were guys.

Ginny was one of the very few people who didn't pick on Gaz. They weren't friends by any strech of the word, but Ginny respected Gaz and always left her alone. She was alright with this. Gaz belonged with the losers and Ginny belonged with the popular people, that's just how thing were.

The bus ride home didn't seem to take as long as usual. Probably because she was focusing more on her routine for tonight.

"Good afternoon sweetheart!" Her father exclaimed as he headed for his car. Gaz's heart dropped. "Where are you headed dad?" She asked, trying to disguise the disappointment in her voice.

"Work honey, we're working on devoloping a brand new superweapon. It's sure to change the course of the inevitable nuclear war!" She shouted loudly as he raised a finger in the air dramaticlally.

The young woman let out a small sigh. It seemed like he didn't even remember that he promised he would come see her perform tonight. She wasn't going to remind him. This happened over and over again and she was getting tired of getting her hopes up.

"Have a good night at work dad." She replied, sounding a bit irritated. The violet-haired girl trudged toward the house, a little less excited about her performance tonight. She hated not ever having enyone there for her. Everyone else on her team had friends and family to support them and cheer them on, she had no one.

She reached for the door handle and gave it a good turn. When the door opened she saw her brother. He was holding a vial with a blue-ish liquid inside of it. His face was dirty, like he had rubbed ash all over himself.

Gaz rolled her eyes. She remembered seeing "mad scientists" on cartoons and stuff when she was little. The ones who had just looked like they'd blown up their lab, but created something ingenius. She never dreamed she would have actually seen this in real life.

"What did you do now Dib?" She asked dryly, not really in the mood to hear about some invention she really didn't care about. "And give it to me Cliff's Notes style. I really don't have time to hear you go on and on about something I'll probably think is stupid."

Dib took a few steps toward his sister. "Gaz! The liquid in this vial holds the key to Zim's demise!" He shouted excitedly.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. He even had the mad scientist talking down. "Dib, how do you know he's even up to anything anymore? After he came back it's like he had no memory either of us even existed. Or even Earth existed. Why do you think he's back to destroy the planet. He's been here for 3 years now and has lived a perfectly normal life!" She shouted. The anger in her voice surprised even herself. She wasn't sure why she had gotten so upset when he mentioned Zim's name.

Gaz never really had much to do with Zim during his first stay on Earth. She saw him every one in a while when he and her brother were fueding. Zim had even picked her up one time in order to shield himself from the rain. She laughed slightly at that memory. It felt like so long ago.

When he left, she didn't really feel different, but the days began to pass slower than normal. She realized that life seemed a bit more uninteresting without him there to provoke her brother or destroy something.

Gaz remembered when he came back to Earth. He didn't remember anyone, not even Dib. It was so odd...like his memory had just been erased. He didn't disguise himself at all...it was as if he had forgotten about his misson.

The humans were shocked by the prospect of an alien living on this planet, but they didn't capture him and experiment on him. Many pro-alien groups fought for alien rights on Earth. The government decided that if aliens came to live here they would be able to do so peacefully as long as they didn't cause any trouble.

The whole scenario reminded Gaz of a television show she was quite fond of, True Blood. Vampires and humans lived together, so why couldn't aliens and vampires?

Dib's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "You just don't understand Gaz! I'm the only one left that can save Earth from whatever he's up to! You may not believe me now, but someday...you will." He said maniacally as he ran up the stairs to his room.

Gaz juat shook her head as she watched her overenthused brother bound up the steps. She did love her brother dearly but goodness knows he drove her insane. She walked up to her room and packed up her make-up and her dance outfits in a black duffel bag. Before she left the house she speedily made herself a peanut butter sandwich, grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

The duffel bag landed in the passenger's seat with a loud thud. She climbed into the car and turned the key in the ignition of her brand new Mercedes. It was her dad's gift to her for her 16th birthday. She knew that if she drove this to school she would most definitely have a lot of the kid's attention. Her family had money, and lots of it. Gaz didn't feel the need to flaunt it in front of everyone, to her money shouldn't be what made you important or not. She just wished more people thought they way she did.

She had finished her sandwich by the time she pulled into the parking lot at the studio. A quick glance at her watch told her that she was running just a few minutes late.

The violet haired girl grabbed her duffel bag and climbed out of the driver's seat. The door slammed loudly and she made her way up to the door.

She saw Ginny filling up her water bottle at one of the hallway drinking fountains. The brunette girl looked up to see her dance partner hauling her large bag to their dressing room. "You're late Gaz! I'm not going to do your hair now!" She called out. A mischevious smile played over her lips.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Are you saying that you want me to go on stage with my hair looking like this?" She asked sarcastically as she used her free hand to point at the pigtail braids.

Ginny tilted her head thoughtfully as she tightened the lid on her water bottle. "On the second thought..." She trailed off. The two girls walked into the room together. The five other teammates greeted Gaz warmly. "You're looking quite fetching today Gaz." "Yeah, the pigtails give you that sexy schoolgirl look." Another one of the guys chimed in.

She rolled her eyes as Ginny pushed her down into one of the chairs. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." She joked as she pulled the two hair ties out of her braids. When braided her thick violet hair produced loose waves. All Ginny did was spray some hairspray and that was it.

"Now go get changed, we go on in ten minutes!" Gaz nodded as she grabbed her bag and walked behind their privacy curtain. She quickly peeled off her school clothing and pulled on the pair of tight denim leggings and pink tank top. With a couple scrunches of her hair she was finished.

Ginny grabbed her make-up bag and began to apply eye-liner right after Gaz emerged. "I'm so jealous of your skin. It makes me so mad that you don't need to wear foundation and I have to cake mine on!" Ginny exclaimed as she carefully and thickly applied the eyeliner to her upper and lower lids.

Gaz flinched as her teammate finished the mini makeover. "It's time." Ginny said, a small smile gracing her lips.

The team left the room and headed backstage. Gaz fought back the butterflies in her stomach. She was used to performing by now, but that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach had never left. She peeked out behind one of the curtains, carefully scanning the audience members, hoping maybe her dad decided to come. Nope, no sign of him. Just as she was about to close the curtain something caught her eye. That familiar green skin, the long antennae perked curiously. It was zim...

Suddenly the butterflies became out of control...


	3. Heat

Author's Note: Okay guys, here's the third chapter! There's some interaction between Gaz and Zim in this one, so enjoy you guys!

**Heat**

Zim shifted in his seat trying his best to make the cold, hard seat comfortable. It wasn't working. A small sigh escaped his lips as he folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't thrilled about being here, but that wretched Tiffany had dragged him along.

Zim wouldn't say he was friends with the girl, he more just hung out with her for appearances sake. Tiffany and her friends were the rulers of the school. The entire student body and about seventy five percent of the faculty feared them. He figured that if he would try and blend in with these humans he might as well befriend the ones who seemed to have the most influence.

Tiffany elbowed Zim in the in the side. A sharp pain shot through his entire body. It took every ounce of strength for him not to scream the most obsene of Irken curses at her. He sharply drew in air as he turned to face the horrible earth girl.

"What?" He asked harshly. Even the alien was taken aback by how cruel the word sounded.

The blonde girl had an affectionate smile on her face. "I'm really glad you decided to come with me." She told him.

Zim stared at her blankly as she looped her arm around his. He stiffened, unsure of what exactly to do in this situation. He had never felt human affection for anyone. In fact. he wasn't really sure if he was even able to. The only feelings he had ever had for a human were ones of disgust and anger.

The alien gently removed his arm from her grasp. He knew that the slightest thing could set this girl off, so he didn't want to take any chances.

Tiffany gave him a puzzled look. She didn't seem too upset though. When the girl had turned to her other side to talk to one of her friends he rolled his eyes. Who did she think she was touching the almighty Zim that way? Especially without his permission.

A voice over the sound system broke him from his thoughts. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" A man called put cheerfully. "Thank you for coming and supporting your local dance teams! Everyone has been working really hard and they're all here tonight for your entertainment! So give a big round of applause for !" He shouted.

The lights dimmed in the auditorium and Zim watched only half interested at the seven figures who walked out onto the stage.

When the lights flashed to them, the alien's eyes widened. He recognized the two girls on stage. One was Ginny, one of Tiffany's friends...and the other was Gaz, Dib's sister.

Gaz was one of the social outcasts of the school. She was always being tormented for what she was wearing, how she spoke, what she ate...basically anything she did was looked down upon in the eyes of the popular kids at school.

But here she was, all done up and dancing like a professional. He watched as she moved mythotically to the music, her long violet hair whipping around every once in a while. He had never seen her act this way before. She was confident...and...attractive.

He watched her in awe. The song seemed to only last a few seconds and it was over. The next thing he knew they were walking off the stage, waving to friends and family members.

Zim remembered Gaz when she was just a small girl. He was just a grade above her in school. His fueds with Dib had even brought him to her house. He had left for some years and didn't realize how grown up she had become.

When he had come back to Earth he pretended to forget about everything he'd experienced here. The Tallest told him that he was placed on a temporary probationary period. He was forced to stay on Irk til his leaders felt he was ready to resume his mission on Earth.

When he came back to the planet he decided to play things smart. He wanted to befriend the humans. Most of them wouldn't remember him from the previous years. He wanted to basically start a new life, learning human customs and observing the way the humans reacted to things. He wanted to avoid anything or anyone that would blow his cover.

This meant Dib, and in turn Gaz.

The rest of the performances seemed to drag by excrutiatingly slowly. All Zim wanted to do was go home.

Finally, after what seemed like days the same man came over the sound system. He thanked everyone for coming once again and rambled on about how donations to the local dance programs would be beneficial to the entire community, blah blah blah.

Zim had stood from his seat and was getting ready to scoot out of the thin aisle when he felt Tiffanly grab his hand. He silently fumed as he turned to face the girl.

She smiled brightly at him. "Hey Zim, we're all going out to grab some coffee now, you should totally come." She told him as she batted her eyes, trying to be seductive. Zim yawned loudly. "No, that's okay. I'm a little tired and I think I'm going to go home and get some rest." He replied, trying his hardest to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Her smile never wavered. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, alright?" She asked. The girl didn't wait for a reply before she winked and then spun around, bounding off with her friends.

Zim watched as they left. She had turned around a couple times, eyeing him and then whispering something to one of her girlfriends. A sick feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. The last thing he wanted was this disgusting human girl to have feelings for him.

The alien stood there for a few minutes, lost in his own thoughts. He noticed that many of the people had cleared out of the auditorium by then. I guess I'll get out of here. He thought to himself as he continued toward the exit.

He wandered down the dimly lit hallway, pulling the car keys from his pocket. The alien was approaching the door when he noticed a familiar figure standing near the exit. It was Gaz.

The young woman dug around in her large duffel bag almost frantically. She muttered something about her keys and then cursed under her breath.

Zim's eyes wandered down to her back pocket where he saw a set of car keys hanging out. A slight chuckle escaped his lips.

The violet-haired girl jumped, obviously startled. She spun around, facing the male alien.

"Uh...Zim?" She asked, obviously surprised by his presence. A smile formed over his lips. He wondered if she was feeling as uncomfortable as he was. Of corse he woudln't let her see it though.

"What are you doing here?" Gaz asked curiously, breaking the awkward silence. She fiddled nervously with her fingers, her eyes dropping to the floor.

Zim gave a slight shrug. "I was here with some...friends." He replied, almost spatting out the last word.

She looked off to the side nodding her head slightly. Zim studied her movements.

She was a curious one. Everytime that he addressed her she looked away, always avoiding his face. He wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid of being made fun of or if she remembered him from years before.

"Are you afraid to look at me or something?" He asked her as he folded his arms across his chest. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, standing in the abandoned hallway trying to make conversation with this girl. He was just interested in her. She was so peculiar in her mannerisms and it intrigued him. The other girls at shcool were so...so predictable. They were either incredibly popular or strived to be popular. Gaz wasn't and didn't pretend to be a somebody. She was so...different.

The violet haired girl lifted her eyes to Zim but did not move her head. She studied his face carefully. His crimson eyes were focused on her and a small smirk graced his lips. His clothing was that of any other normal teen's. A well fitting T-shirt and faded denim jeans. He looked so different, yet so much the same as when she had known him before.

"I don't know...I'm just surprised you're talking to me." Was her soft reply. "I mean, we've gone to the same high school for a while now and you've never acknowledged me before. I thought maybe you'd forgotten who I was." She told him. The last part she had argued over saying. She wasn't sure what his reaction to that would be.

Zim's expression changed slightly. The smirk was gone and he looked almost dumbfounded. Gaz figured she had caught him off guard.

He did remember her, she could tell without him even saying anything.

It didn't take him long to regain his usual cocky composure though. He smiled as he moved toward her. Gaz took a few steps backwards until her back hit the corner of the wall and the door.

"How could I have forgotten about you Gaz?" He asked, a foreign tone rang through his voice.

The violet haired girl's heart beat furiously in her chest as he moved his face so it was just inches from her's. She wanted so badly to just disappear into the wall. Her blood felt like molten lava flowing through her veins. She had never in her seventeen years of existence felt the way he was making her feel right now.

"My sweet little Gaz." He purred as placed one of his arms on the wall next to her. His other hand drifted around her back down to the pocket of her jeans.

The young woman's heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. She had no idea what he was doing, but some horribly sick part of herself didn't want him to stop.

Zim smirked as he pulled her car keys out of her back pocket. He dangled them in front of her face teasingly.

He then leaned down so he was inches away from her ear. "You should try dressing like this more often. It's...how do you humans say it? Sexy?" He whispered to her.

Gaz, who was completely out of her head reached up absently for the keys.

Zim released them and then took a few steps away from her. "See you later." He purred again as he pushed the door open.

She watched as he strolled to his car, disappearing from her view.

Gaz placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm her heart. She wasn't sure what had just happened there...but she knew one thing was for sure, she wanted more.

So much more.


	4. Obsessed

**Obsessed**

Confusion and wonder clouded Zim's mind as he climbed into his car. He had no idea what any of that was back there. It's as if another side of him had shown itself. Had he really been trying to...what was a good word for it? Seduce? Had he been trying to seduce the human girl.

The alien shook his head vigorously. No, of course not. The great Zim did not have pathetic human feelings for this earth girl. That was nonsense! Or was it? A small nagging voice in the back of his head caused doubts.

His mind wandered back to how close he had gotten to her. The girl's smell was intoxicating to him, almost over-powering. He couldn't show her that though. He wouldn't be weak in front of the girl. He must be in control.

He thought about her stunning amber eyes and those pouty lips that she licked and bit nervously as he moved closer to her. Her body heat seemed to radiate toward him.

"No!" He shouted angrily trying to push the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't keep thinking about her this way. She was a lowly human girl, nothing for Zim to concern himself with.

He inserted the key into the ignition and gave it a harsh turn. Oh human transportation vehicles...how he hated them.

Gaz shot through the doorway, her duffel bag in tow. "She rushed to the stairs hoping that her father was still at work and that Dib was creepily experimenting on something in his room. After the way tonight went she didn't want to talk to anybody.

Hell, she didn't even want to think about the events from earlier. Unfortunately she couldn't shake the thoughts. It still felt like he was standing right in front of her, his hot breath on her ear. Her skin tingled just from the thought of it.

She flopped down on her bed and opened her world history book. Hopefully some studying would take her mind off of this mess.

It wasn't long before a loud knock distracted her from her reading. She winced, obviously not in the mood to deal with whoever was behind the door.

"Come in!" She called sounding none too thrilled. Her eyes dropped back down to the book open on the bed. She knew even without looking up that it was Dib entering the room. He took a seat on the edge of her bed.

:"How did the dance go?" He asked quietly, a foreign tone for him. Gaz nodded. "It was...good..." She managed to say. She strained to keep her voice steady.

Dib nodded. "Nothing weird happened?" He asked casually.

The young woman cursed to herself. Was he onto her? Had he been spying on her at the recital hall? Questions flew around in her mind in a heated frenzy. 'Calm down! Just be cool!' She thought to herself.

Gaz shrugged her shoulders, trying to look indifferent. "Not really. It was pretty normal I guess. Her brother just nodded his head.

"I just wanted to see how things went. I felt bad I couldn't be there so I thought I would ask." He told her.

Relief flowed through Gaz's entire body. "That's okay, maybe next time, right?" She replied, almost apologetically.

Dib rose from the bed and headed back toward the door. "I'll let you get back to your studying. See you in the morning, okay?"

Gaz nodded, managing a smile. "Night." She said as she watched him close the door.

She turned her attention onto the history book once more. Unfortunately she couldn't concentrate on her studies. Those horrible thoughts kept creeping back into her head. She tried as hard as she could to force them out, to concentrate on anything else. It was all in vain.

After a while of attempting to focus on studying...and failing quite miserably, she decided she would turn out the light and lay down to sleep. It didn't take long after she shut her eyes that she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Small, short strokes managed to rouse Gaz from her peaceful slumber. Her eyes opened slowly as she tried to take in her surroundings. It was incredibly dark and she was waiting for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she gasped.

The first thing she saw were those piercing crimson eyes over her. She knew it was him, but what was he doing in her bedroom, straddling her on her own bed. She felt like she needed to scream, to call for help...but another part of her restrained.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked in a breathy voice. Her body was completely still aside from the occasional shudder that racked her body.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I needed to come and see you Gaz." He replied in a dangerous tone. One of his clawed hands ran through her long silky hair.

The young woman was so confused. She had no idea what was happening. How could he have gotten into her room, and why did he want her? She struggled to find her words but was failing miserably.

Zim leaned closer, now just inches away from her face. "I want you Gaz. And whatever the mighty Zim wants, he shall have." He growled.

Gaz knew in her mind that this was all wrong. She wished that she could just wake up from this horrible nightmare and pretend that none of this had happened. Her body thought differently though. Her blood boiled under her skin. She found herself moving her body just to be closer to him.

A heated sigh escaped her lips as she found herself giving into his touches. It was so wrong...but so right.

He lowered his face brushing his lips lightly against hers almost teasingly. She pushed herself up and caught his lips again finding herself wanting to taste him.

'This has to be a dream.' She thought to heself as she drew in a sharp breath. There's no way it could be real.

But right now, in this very moment she didn't care.


End file.
